


Cualquier sitio vale

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fiesta, M/M, Potterlock, escobero, mycroft no tiene pudor ninguno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft nunca ha tenido vergüenza y le encanta hacérselo pasar mal a Greg. ¡Es su último curso! Tendrán que disfrutar, ¿no?





	Cualquier sitio vale

Greg rodó los ojos algo confuso. Aquel sitio era un maldito escobero. Literalmente. Acababa de terminar sus prácticas de Quidditch, había entrado para soltar allí su Barredora y la puerta se había atascado.

Bueno. Técnicamente no recordaba haberla cerrado así que tampoco tenía muy claro lo que había pasado. Y para colmo, no llevaba la varita pues se la había dejado en su túnica escolar.

—De puta madre, Greg —se dijo así mismo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta.

Unos segundos después, esta cedió y Greg pensó que se caería de boca al suelo. Por suerte Mycroft lo frenó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el Slytherin sin entender.

Greg suspiró aliviado y lo abrazó.

—A veces agradezco que tengas la capacidad de leer mi mente —dijo ilusionado, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las escobas —. Vine a dejar mi barredora y…

Al volverse Mycroft ya no estaba, pero notó una sombra por la parte inferior así que agachó la cabeza.

—¿Myc…? ¿Qué…?

—Yo te encerré Gregory, un movimiento leve de varita y bloqueé la puerta.

Greg alzó una ceja algo confundido.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso…?

—Porque no me iba a dar tiempo a llegar corriendo y preferí encerrarte mientras llegaba.

Greg seguía sin entenderlo, así que Mycroft pasó a la acción. Desabrochó los pantalones del uniforme de Greg y los bajó un poco junto a su ropa interior. Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Eh… —murmuró —. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa antes de meterse el miembro de Greg en la boca. Lo introdujo hasta la base, apretando la nariz contra el pello púbico. Succionó con fuerza arrancando un gemido de Greg.

—Va… Va a venir alguien, los de tu casa vendrán en cinco minutos… —murmuró.

Mycroft succionó de nuevo y se movió, haciendo presión en tronco y el glande. Las piernas de Greg temblaron y se tuvo que apoyar en los hombros de su pareja porque pensaba que iba a caer al suelo.

—Joder… —murmuró.

—¿Y no estaría bien…Greg? —preguntó Mycroft mientras le masturbaba su ya formada erección —. Que pillaran al prefecto y premio anual con el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor… ¿Qué pensarían?

Se volvió a meter la erección en la boca y Greg no pudo evitar mover las caderas hacia delante.

—Ah… Se… Seguro que creen… —gimió y agarró el pelo de Mycroft para empujarlo contra su erección de nuevo —. Que te he echado un imperio…

Mycroft rio haciendo vibrar el miembro de Greg.

—No soy tan bueno con esto con una maldición imperio y lo sabes… —dijo pasando la lengua por la hendidura.

Greg notó el calor subírsele a la cara. Ese verano, en casa de Greg y con sus recién estrenados diecisiete había probado la maldición imperio y lo habían grabado en video. Mycroft jamás había estado tan pasivo en su vida, pero había sido torpe e inexperto.

Mycroft Holmes era curioso, encantador y surrealista.

—Myc…. —gimió Greg arqueándose hacia delante —. No voy a…

Dio una pequeña embestida y se corrió en la boca de Mycroft, notando como el aire empezaba a faltarle y la calor le aumentaba. Si no se acabara de correr seguramente hubiese tenido otra erección cuando escuchó a Mycroft tragar.

—Te… Odio… —murmuró Greg, las piernas le temblaban y estaba apoyado contra las escobas, luchando por no caerse al suelo.

Mycroft, que seguía de rodillas y le estaba colocando bien los pantalones, le sonrió.

—Si a ti también te encanta hacer esto… —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Greg sonrió y le besó.

—¿Vamos a mi dormitorio? —preguntó.

—Mejor al baño de prefectos… —respondió Mycroft —. Vamos.

—Espera tienes una mancha a…

Pero Mycroft ya había abierto la puerta, tras de ella el equipo de Slytherin, incluso el capitán había levantado la mano para tocar el pomo.

—Hola —saludó Mycroft, salió con la cabeza recta y sonriendo a las chicas que se sonrojaron al máximo y se dieron la vuelta.

Greg notó la mirada de los siete Slytherin clavársele en él, si se ponía más rojo seguro que se desmayaba. Tomó aire e intentó salir con la misma seguridad que Mycroft pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del escobero salió corriendo.

A veces le entraban ganas de matar a ese maldito Slytherin pelirrojo.


End file.
